


(Untitled)

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick ficlet drafted out in a little under an hour for my friend Inyx's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> Drafted: 12/30/08

Kakashi arched his back and came with a groan, hands clenching on Iruka's hips before falling away as he went completely and utterly limp.

Still seated astride Kakashi, Iruka leaned forward, hands planted on the floor to either side of Kakashi's chest, and smirked. "So?"

"Unh?" Kakashi couldn't quite manage anything more intelligent just yet.

Iruka's smirk became a grin, adorably highlighted by the faint flush still visible beneath his scar. "Did I change your mind?"

"Mmuhh?" Kakashi blinked, trying to gather enough functioning neurons to figure out what Iruka was talking about.

Iruka reached over to the low table beside them and swiped a finger through a glop of icing on the plate that held the remains of what had earlier been a birthday cake. He brought the finger to Kakashi's slackly-parted lips and pressed it between them, leaning down to chase the thick vanilla sweetness with his tongue.

So much for functioning neurons. Kakashi managed little more than a muffled half-whimper under the assault.

"You've been going on all week about how much you dislike your birthday," Iruka murmured at long last, kissing softly at each corner of Kakashi's mouth as he drew back. "So I set out to make this one more...pleasantly memorable."

"Mmm." Kakashi found enough strength to bring an arm up around Iruka and pull him back down. He planted a chaste kiss across Iruka's lips, then his cheek, then his temple. "Mission accomplished, Sensei," he breathed, and flicked his tongue across Iruka's earlobe in a way that made the chuunin squirm deliciously atop him. "Although...I think there's frosting on my ass." He wriggled, confirming the stickiness of his butt cheek to the floor beneath.

"Oh?" Iruka snaked a hand down his body, beneath his ass, fingers exploring. "So there is." He withdrew the hand and sat up, still straddling Kakashi, and licked delicately at each finger in turn. "Shower, then?" He swirled his tongue around his index finger provacatively and sucked it into his mouth, eyes gleaming as they held Kakashi's.

"Mmmyes, I think so." Kakashi knew that look; the night wasn't nearly over yet. With the speed and dexterity--and the recovery threshold--expected in a Ninja of his calibre, Kakashi rearranged his position and rose to his feet, wrapping Iruka around him as he went.

Definitely a better birthday to remember than most, he thought, slightly dizzy as he carried Iruka through the house to the bathroom with the chuunin's lips nibbling beneath his ear all the way.

In fact, quite possibly, it was his best birthday ever.


End file.
